numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Spoilers 'n Such
For SSLW's reboot. *New Features **'Chemistry' - Certain characters can combine together to do a great combo move! **'Traits' - Optional elements you can slap onto characters. They don't do anything special on waves where nothing happens to traits. The real magic comes when there's a wave where traits get a boost... or worse. NOTE THAT ENEMIES DO NOT HAVE TRAITS. **'Mission Mode' - Yes, pick three to six (depends) fighters and go on an adventure to stop evil from invading! **'Hunting Mode' - For the cost of gold, go to either a terraform or a world to hunt some stuff for more stuff! Monsters vary depending on zone. *Returning Features **'Speed' - However it's gonna be in a much more cleaner format I suppose. How will I make it cleaner? **'PRPG & RA' - Elements from those are added. Also enemies. *Possibilities **'New Elements' - Yeah, some elements are yet to come. Unfortunately there is little elements to think of so I'm going to think some up. Special thanks to Battle for some ideas! ***'Capriole': For jumpy characters. I know it's a bad element... BUT STILL! ***'Belie': The element of distorted stuff. I don't know what else. ***'Circum': Things related to compass; in other words, directional. ***'Flux': Motion-related things. Go with the flow. ***'Squall': Things related to mild storms. Downpours, to be exact. ***'Guraundopondo': Things which come down fast and unexpected. Down, not all! *Areas **'Train-ing Grounds': These grounds are for training, and as the name goes, trains. The plains are dangerous, so only the brave can go out their! Oh, and also, they store a train you might need to use to save the world. **'Nom Country': A chef/gourmet/whatever's dream! Food everywhere! It's like tasty paradise! Many regions in Nom Country! Delicate dishes! However, you must beware of aggressive monsters related to food, or you might become a snack! **An enchanted forest with London aspects in it **Next to the Nom Country is a Swiss zone related to DIY things and peace **Dunes with Arabian aspects and Egyptian aspects mixed into it **Odd mines with eldritch creations in it, all inside one door *Enemies **'Crash Sweetree' (Viand/'Verdure'): The tree has a very sweet side and a very sour side; sure, it looks like cotton candy (feels like one also), but it's got a very bad habit of sticking its weird pink stuff on you! Eating it is tasty... but not when it's used as a weapon. **'Tengid' (Balance): Basic pigs. They get angry easily so you might as well want to kill it. **'Beetis Parkeris' (Tor/'Obby'): Their real name is unknown, but they seem to be very buoyant and heavy at the same time. Reports say they may not actually be bugs which explains why they are not Crawly. **'Feathersnap' (Aero/'Acri'): They believe that they were made to be captured ever since they got put in a zoo, so they developed some odd qualities where their feathers are sharp as an arrow. Now they're just waiting to stab someone! **'Pelm' (Loch/'Palisade'): They have some kappa-like hair under their, well, Sugegasa. Don't be fooled by the helmet! It's actually pretty hard! Though maybe it's a good idea to chip bits off of it. **'Breaker Boy' (Ziggurat): A big living thing in a very small house. That house must be really painful... **'Bawx' (Balance): They have a big, big mouth with a great, great smile. However, they are really aggressive, SO DON'T BE FOOLED BY THEIR SMILES! **'Medic Bawx' (Peptic): Bawxes with healing powers, the Medic Bawx spits out healing slime on enemies. Don't ask how that works. BONUS FEATURE: Habitats? Because. STARBOUND REFERENCES ALSO! WOOHOO! *'Lush': Lives in nice plains. N-nice plains! *'Barren': Lives in the boring spots of Starli. Jeez! It sure is boring here! *'Sandy': Lives in the windy desert. Little known fact? It's not cooler with wind! *'Wooded': Lives in thick forests. Maybe some other adjective is the correct one, come to think of it. *'Prarie': Lives in disastrous (but upbeat) grasslands. Thick, fiery, tribal! *'Nautical': Lives in the aquatic places. Simply put that in. Uhh... don't ask about lakes. *'Snowy': Lives in snowy areas. Not to be confused with the latter. *'Mutant': Lives in mutated environments. Best to resist barfing... *'Jungle': Lives in, well, jungles. Or something very similar to that. *'Plague': Lives in RADIOACTIVE ENVIRONMENT?! HOW THOUGH?! *'Arctic': Lives in polar oceans. Because polar oceans are cool. 'nuff said. *'Icy': Lives in EXTREMELY COLD ENVIRONMENTS. Not Arctic or Snowy. *'Dark': Lives in disturbingly dark places. Or just lives in the moonlight. Whatever it is. *'Light': Lives in super bright places. So cheery! *'Magma': Makes homes in hot lava oceans. You thought I was going to say "Lives in", huh? Oh wait. *'Volcanic': Lives in SCORCHIN' HOT ENVIRONMENTS. OH MY LORDY! AAAAA! *'Scorched': Lives in... decayed wastelands... which... is... brave... *'Urban': Lives in bustling streets or whatnot. Yeah, whatnot. Maybe inside houses. *'Pastel': Lives in otherwise stitched or candy environments. Should really split this... *'Sky': Lives in the high sky. You are free to calculate how much times you might fall down. *'Astral': Lives in mysterious zones nobody knows. About. *'Galaxy': Lives in space. Like this needs explaining! *'Depth': Lives in caves and underground. Jeez, it sure is dark in here! Going to update the textures soon for these dudes. Have no idea how to do that font thing TSRITW did without breaking it. *'Mountainous': Lives in alpines with mountain conditions. Yeah! So high! *'Glowing': Lives in oddly glowing places. Best not to question, worst to exclaim. *'Skeletal': Lives in zones with many, many fossils. Probably even use those fossils. BONUS: Heck, Stop (and more) Now I REALLY think Paul and his gang (or at least, buddies) is really over the top when I watched Luigi's Mansion 3 gameplay (better than the random fanart on it!). They sometimes contradict themselves. For example, they give 75% to both graphics and sound for DKC:TF when Luke exactly said you can appreciate how good the home console is and how good the music is. Families will have to beware about this rancid game reviewers since you can easily figure out that they give high reviews to religious games. No, I'm not trying to be racist, but even the best games get the lowest of scores, just for cartoon violence. Who the heck cares if there is cartoon violence! Blood does not fly out of enemies in DKC:TF, let alone Dark Moon! Sometimes, their reviews are accurate, sometimes they aren't. Be thankful they give Puyo Puyo good reviews (maybe champions) but just beware. Oh yeah, as I mentioned a million times, Super Mario Odyssey does not deserve a 71! It deserves something HIGHER than that! Especially with the trash, well, this "we use the bible to determine our reviews" trash! Again, not trying to be racist, but you shouldn't judge games just because they have cartoon violence and stuff against the Bible. That is like saying you give Big Hero 6 a 60/100 just because it has technology involved in it and you used the "why robots are bad" handbook to determine your review. And My Numberblocks Facts *I based 26 on the element Iron but suddenly realized that 26 is how much alphabet letters their is. So I changed it so he inscribes letters on him which act as variables at random points. *28, in Blocksworld, has the color of a rainbow, however, this is NOT his main color, since I'm trying to be less cliche. His main color is pretty much the same as Seven without the rainbow part (y'know, before a rainbow shined on him) and he's also camoflauge like Seven in Fluffies. So if two Fourteens add up, he looks golden. Slowly changes his color back afterwards. LOOK AT THE ENEMIES! Starshot Levelworld Tengid.PNG|Tengid Random Adventures Oh yeah... http://www.familyfriendlygaming.com/Reviews/2009/Shadow%20the%20Hedgehog.html Paul at least DOES have a point here that Shadow the Hedgehog is too edgy for a Sonic game. Oh yeah, near the end, he tells you Shadow the Hedgehog is "a history lesson in what not to do in a video game". By that, he does means "don't try and make edgier versions of games" (yes, the game tried way too hard to be edgy, but what about twilight princess?) and "do not add real-life guns, swearing, and stuff we consider not for christians". And he tells you to ignore Sega's fad and produce family friendly games. By that he means to produce Christian games because it seems that the only games Paul loves to play is Christian games. It's kind of good, but screws up at the end.